Let's Have Fun!
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Karaoke Contest Dumbledore Family Style! At the End the Reviews decide the Winners! Every chapter is a contestant/s. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Let us see what happens when the Dumbledores do Karaoke!

**Let's Have Fun!**

**Chapter 1: Aberforth**

_**Hello and welcome, Welcome one and all! Welcome to the Dumbledore Family Karaoke Contest Night! It is a long standing tradition that has been going on since the summer of 1978. **_

_Every night on the last day of summer the Dumbledore family gets together for a night of fun and entertainment. Tonight the performers are a mixture of singers and wannabers. Whose who? We'll let you decide. Now without further ado we give you our first contestant……is Aberforth Dumbledore singing "Kiss the Girl!" The sing made popular by __The Little Mermaid__ movie!_

_**I am Albus Jr. Dumbledore**_

_And I am Allison Dumbledore; and we are the judges tonight _

_**Along with all of you folks at home watching! So let's get started! Uncle Aberforth!!!**_

A tall old man of 124 stood up before the large family gathered. He had long grey hair and beard with bright blue eyes and round rimmed glasses. He took one of the microphones from the stand as the music started to play.

"Thank you for the introduction AJ and Allie," the man winked. "Now I'd like to dedicate this to all the couples in the audience!"

With that he began the tune; to add humor he sang in a Jamaican accent.

**  
There you see her.**

**Sitting their across the way.**

**She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her.**

**And you don't know why but you dying to try you want to kiss the girl.**

David Forest saw his beautiful wife quietly sitting and swaying to the music and smiled.

**  
Yes you want her.**

**Look at her you know you do. **

**Possible she want you to.**

**There is one way to ask her **

**It don't take a word not a single word.**

**Go on and kiss a girl.**

Albus looked over to the love seat where Minerva sat snuggling with their youngest child. After all these years how could they still want each other? He didn't know but he was sure glad they did.

**  
Sha, la, la, la the boy's to shy.**

**He ain't gonna try.**

**Sha, la, la, la ain't it sad to bad he gonna miss the girl**

**Now is the moment. **

**Floating in a blue lagoon.**

**Boy you better do it soon **

**No time will be better.**

**She don't say word and she won't until you kiss the girl. **

Aberforth smiled at his beautiful wife of over fifty years as she winked at him.

**  
Sha, la, la, la don't be scared.**

**You got the mood prepared.**

**Go on and kiss the girl.**

**Sha, la, la, la don't stop now.**

**Go on and kiss the girl.**

**Sha, la, la, la float along and listen to this song**

**Go on and kiss the girl.**

**Whoa, whoa**

**Sha, la, la, la **

**Let the music play, do what the music say.**

**Go on and kiss the girl.**

**Kiss the girl!**

Aberforth stepped down after singing and kissed his wife sweetly. Looking around the room it was clear the couples as they had all moved to their partners and were now kissing.

_**  
Great job Uncle it looks like that American thing called Woodstock! Bloody hell Adam let Sam up for air!**_

_Ah romance is in the air once again here at Quirky Quarters. Brother I'd say we will have some new additions by the next game. _

_**Indeed. Well folks we'll take a break while the parents snog each other senseless and be back in a moment!  


* * *

**This show is being brought to you by the makers of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes where it's the jokie that might just get you in the pokie!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Please review ppl. At least in the end. Cause the reviews will help me decide who wins!

**Chapter 2: Adam and Samantha**

_**Well we're back folks. **_

_We threw some cold water on the parents and engaged people so I think we can continue._

"You are so lucky half of us are magic you two!" Michael Dumbledore shouted angrily.

_**In our defense we could not continue to watch the group orgy…**_

_Anyway we're going to continue on. So let's all shut up and welcome my favorite big brother, Adam Dumbledore and his wife Samantha Walter!_

A tall and lean man with short auburn hair and blue eyes; and a petite woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes stood up.

"We thank little Allie for the marvelous introduction; but that does not excuse you two from the water incident," Adam said handing his wife a microphone and taking on as well.

"Forgetting the water and back to the music," Samantha said with a piercing look at her husband. He smiled. "Since we both love fifties music so much we're going to sing something from the _Grease _Musical!" They both smiled as the music began.

**(Adam): We got together  
Like rama lama lama**

**Ding dingy ding ding dong**

**Remember forever **

**As sho bop sho wadda wadda**

**Yu be de boom de boom**

**Chang chang changedy chang che bop**

**That's the way it should be**

**Wa-ooh, yeah**

Adam smiled as he moved his feet in the rock n' roll way of the fifties.

_(Samantha): We're one of a kind like_

_Doop doop doop da doop_

_Doowap da dooby doop_

_Our name's our sign _

_A boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

_Sho bee do wap sho wap_

_Chang chang changedy chang che bop_

_We'll always be like one_

_Wa wa wa waa_

Samantha followed his moves perfectly as they danced together.

_**(Together): When we go out at night**_

_**And stars are shining bright**_

_**Up in the skies above**_

_**Or at a high school dance**_

_**Where you can find romance **_

_**Maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-ve**_

Everyone laughed and clapped together with the couple. Their singing was average; missing a chord here and there but their dancing was great.

_**Rama lama lama**_

_**Ding dingy ding ding de dong**_

_**Sho bop sho wadda wadda**_

_**Yu be do boom de boom**_

_**Chang change changedy change che bop**_

_**Yip de yip de yip**_

_**Do wap do dooby do**_

_**Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy**_

_**Sho be do wop do wop**_

_**Shana nana nana nana**_

_**Yippity dip de do**_

_**Rama lama lama**_

_**Ding dingy ding ding de dong**_

_**Sho bop de wadda wadda**_

_**Yippity boom de boom**_

_**Chang chang changedy chang che bop**_

_**Yip de yip de yip**_

_**Doo whop de dooby do**_

_**Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy**_

_**Sho be do wop sho wop**_

_**Shana nana nana**_

_**Yippity dip de do**_

The couple had great energy and had all the younger children singing along with them as back up. Even the two DJs were.

**(Adam): A wop bobba lu bop**

_(Samantha): A wop bam boom_

_**(Together): We're for each other **_

_**A wop bobba lu bop**_

_**A wop bam boom**_

_**Just like my brother, it's**_

_**Shana nana nana nana**_

_**Yippity dip de do**_

_**Chang chang changedy chang che bop**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**Wa-ooh yeah**_

Adam and Samantha started to quiet down and fade out with the song swaying together.

_**(Together fade): We'll always be together**_

_**Chang chang changedy chang che bop**_

_**Always be together**_

_**Chang chang changedy chang che bop**_

Everyone clapped when they came down. Their son, Dimitri, ran to them laughing saying, "You were great mummy and daddy!"

* * *

_**All right great job bro. Sammy love you were superb as always.**_

_Quit crushing on your brother's wife. It's not normal._

_**Who said you and I were normal?**_

_Point taken……Well great job to the couple and we will again break because Sam needs to changed Rachel's diaper._

* * *

**Brought to you by Harry Potter. The one that stopped Voldemort with a single blow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Update!

**Chapter 3: Adella**

_**  
And we're back with the one…and only…**_

_Miss Adella Dumbledore!!_

A lovely young woman stepped up with her long beautiful ebony locks hanging loose and sparkling blue eyes.

"Well I see my little siblings still like me. Well I know the three of us think the same thing about our parents. So in the spirit of that I dedicate this to my mother courtesy of father," she winked at her parents as the song began.

_Every time our eyes met  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
_

Albus smiled this was his and Minerva's song. It had been for years now. He looked over at Minerva and found her looking lovingly at him.

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams  
_

Albus got up and walked around to the back of the chair where is wife sat and whispered in her ear. "Care to dance my love?" "Always with you," she nodded standing and circling the chair to reside in his arms as they slowly moved together.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
(ooh)_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

As they danced they were completely unaware of everyone slowly turning to watch them. In hundreds of years there had never been a couple that loved each other with such sincerity and passion. It show most in their eyes as they looked deep into the others sole completely oblivious to anyone around the.

_  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
_

Minerva kissed Albus lightly on the lips and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. He continued to hold her close to him as he laid his head on her soft ebony curls.

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
(ooh)  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The children smiled at their parents. They all agreed they'd never ask for anything to separate them. The love Albus and Minerva had was special and magical.

_  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
(ooh)_

_Oh every little thing that you do  
Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by……you_

Adella finished her song to completely silence. She put the microphone in the stand and winked at her twin siblings before sitting down.

When Minerva and Albus pulled a part everyone clapped and whistled loudly for both the couple and the performance.

Minerva blushed and smiled as did Albus before sitting back down.

_**Ah lovely. Nothing's better than watching mum and da dance.**_

_True dear brother true._

_**Excellent as always Adella and we thank you.**_

_Indeed we do. Now if you'll excuse my brother and I. We need hot chocolate!_

_**Chocolate ho!!!**_

* * *

**Brought to you by the Ministry of Magic; where anyone can get ahead if they kiss the right butts.**


	4. Chapter 4

More...just to clarify in the end I'll have winners based on your votes!

**Chapter 4: Minerva and Athena**

_**And we're back with the most awesome performance! This will be hard to top!**_

_Without further ado we give to you………Minerva Dumbledore and her daughter Athena!!!_

Minerva and a young girl of seven took the stage and microphones. The child had ebony curls and green eyes and was wearing a cream dress and green sash. The girl hid behind her mother's skirts in shyness.

Everyone gave light chuckles at this knowing the twins had talked her into singing in the first place.

Minerva smiled and put a hand on her daughter's back as the song began.

_**(Minerva):**_ _**As you go through life you will see  
There's so much that we  
Don't understand.  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned.**_

Minerva's voice was by far the best of them all. It was rich and sweet and seemed to have everyone of their children's attention. Even a few of their nieces, nephews, and grandchildren were entranced.

The child smiled and looked up at her as Minerva continued to sing.

_**(Minerva): But you will see every day  
That we will never turn away,  
When it seems all your dreams come undone.  
We'll stand by your side  
Filled with hope & filled with pride.  
We're more than we are,  
We're one.**_

Athena smiled at her mother and started to sing. Her voice was a softer and younger version of Minerva's but just as wonderful.

_(Athena): If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I'm?  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?_

Minerva nodded to her and took her hand. "Remember what Grandmother said?" she asked aloud. The girl nodded as they both sang.

**(Both): Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on.  
Your journey has only begun.  
Tears of pain,  
Tears of joy,  
One thing nothing can destroy . . .  
Is our pride, deep inside,  
We're one.**

Minerva bent down and picked up the young girl as they sang the last bit. Albus smiled brightly at his two favorite girls.

**(Both): We're one, you & I  
We're like the earth & sky.  
One family under the sun.  
All the wisdom to lead,  
All the courage that you will need . . .  
You'll find when you see  
We're one . . .**

"Bravo!" "Bravissimo!" "Awesome!" "Fantasmic!" many shouted as they clapped for the two.

Athena blushed and hid her face in her mothers ebony locks. Minerva bowed and took a seat on Albus' lap; holding Athena in hers.

_**Ah so nice…I do love mum's voice.**_

_Yes and it appears our lovely baby sister will be just like her._

_**Well we shall take another short break and have another couple I think.**_

* * *

**This song brought to you by Albus Dumbledore; the man that should be Minister but prefers children to adults. I wonder why?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Michelle and David**

_**Well we are have way into the contest now and we've heard some good things. When do we hear the bad?**_

_Technically we don't. Everyone in the contest can sing at least averagely well. The bad singers are in the audience. Right Robert?_

"Right Allie," a man with auburn hair and hazel eyes laughed form the audience.

_**Oh thank goodness. My poor ears will live after tonight.**_

_Continuing on we have another couple; Michelle Dumbledore and her husband David Forrest!!_

A lovely middle aged couple took the stage. The woman had auburn hair and blue eyes. The man had blonde hair and green eyes.

"This song is what we have made ours. We hope you like it," David said as the music began.

**(David): These times are troubled  
And these times are good  
And they're always gonna be**

He smiled at his wife and took her hand in his.

_(Michelle): They rise and they fall  
We take 'em all  
The way that we should  
Together, you and me  
Forsakin' them all_

She returned the look and squeezed his hand softly.

**(David): Deep in the night  
And by the light of day  
It always looks the same**

_(Michelle): True love always does  
And here by your side  
Or a million miles away  
Nothing's ever gonna change the way I feel  
The way it is, is the way that it was_**  
**

The two were looking deep in the others eyes as they sang softly to each other. Much like Minerva and Albus they were forgetting everyone else.

_**(Both): When I said I do  
I meant that I will  
Till the end of all time  
Be faithful and true  
Devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind  
When I said I do**_**  
**

**(David): Well, this whole world keeps changing  
And the world stays the same  
For all who came before  
And it goes hand and hand  
**

David and Michelle slowly danced together as they continued singing. Their teenage children; Judi and Daphne, were silent giggling together. They loved how sweet their father was to their mother; and how kind their mother was to their father.

_(Michelle): Only you and I can undo  
All that we became  
That makes us so much more  
Than a woman and a man_**  
**

**(David): And after everything  
That comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by  
Here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart  
In every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means  
**

_**(Both): When I said I do  
I meant that I will  
Till the end of all time  
Be faithful and true  
Devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind  
When I said I do**_

AJ and Allie were quietly whispering amongst themselves. They were flipping through CDs trying to find the perfect thing for a special couple to sing.

_**(Both): Truer than true  
You know that I'll always be there  
For you  
That's what I had in mind**_

_**When I said I do**_

Everyone's clapping of the couple made the twins snap up at the others.

_**Excellent job guys. Well done.**_

_The chemistry is undeniable. Now we take a short break. Hey mum are the brownies done?_

"I believe they are. I suppose you and AJ want strawberry ice cream with it Allie?" Minerva asked standing up with Athena on her hip. Even though the girl was seven she was short and light weight so Minerva would carry her sometimes.

_**Mother you are a saint and we love you!**_

_This means yes please mum._

Minerva laughed as she and Aberforth's wife; Kimberly exited the room to fix the deserts.

* * *

**This commercial is brought to you by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school that is safer than Gringotts…even if Voldemort infiltrated six times. **


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing and this is all in fun! Enjoy

**Chapter 6: Andrew**

_**Ah nothing like mother's homemade ice cream and brownies.**_

_I dare say our mother is twice as good at cooking as Molly Weasley._

_**We'll have to ask Ron that.**_

_True; anyway we shall continue even while we eat. Although; a warning to anyone that usually shoots things from their nose when laughing……_

_**Don't put anything in your mouth for the next four minutes!**_

_Cause now we have Andrew Dumbledore singing 'Welcome to the Family' Merlin help us all!_

A tall man with shoulder length reddish brown hair pulled into a pony tail, an unkempt beard, and blue eyes jumped onto the stage taking a microphone. "You guys have been married to or dating my sisters for awhile. This is a fair warning," he smirked as the song began playing.

**Welcome to the family**

**Hope you have a real good life**

**With my baby Sister**

**Yeah, she'll make a real good wife**

**I hope you have lots of babies**

Andrew walked on the stage waving to his nieces and nephews.

**And you get a real good job**

**I hope you don't mind company**

**Cause we'll be there a lot**

**Now Brother let me give you some brotherly advice**

**If you know what's good for you; you'll treat her right**

Andrew's singing was very country sounding and fit the tone of the song very well. "And you all know what happens if you don't…" he said jumping into the chorus.

**Cause grandpa's the local sheriff**

**Yeah he's the judge and the jury too**

**Uncle Bill's the undertaker's son **

**And he'll dig a hole for you**

**Cousin Jesse's; he's just crazy**

**And he'll fight you just for fun**

**Mama's got a real bad temper**

**And Daddy's got a shotgun**

While singing; Andrew did his own version of a little jig which cracked all the children up. Andrew was the craziest of the ten Albus and Minerva children.

**Welcome to the Family**

**Welcome to this side of the tracks**

**And ever you ever leave her**

**You ain't coming back**

**My Nephew Red's a hunter**

**And he's gonna hunt you down**

**Just like the last one**

**The body still ain't been found**

"Why do I get the feeling there's some truth in this song?" David asked Adam. "Cause it's true…we do not take kindly to anyone mistreating our sisters. As Morgana's ex," he replied seriously with a twinkle in his eye. David nodded but gave a nervous gulp.

**Now I like you fine; and there ain't nothing wrong**

**But boy you better take care of her…**

"Morgana you let Adam and Andrew confront Jacob when he broke up with you didn't you?" Arista asked. "He deserved it cheating on me," Morgana huffed. "True," Arista conceded.

**Cause grandpa's the local sheriff**

**Yeah he's the judge and the jury too**

**Uncle Bill's the undertaker's son **

**And he'll dig a hole for you**

**Cousin Jesse's; he's just crazy**

**And he'll fight you just for fun**

**Mama's got a real bad temper**

**And Daddy's got a shotgun**

Andrew finished and jumped off the stage as all the children laughed.

"I'd just like to say I do not have a shotgun…but my wand arm is just as good as ever," Albus Sr. replied standing and then sitting back down.

All the men married into the family gave nervous chuckles while the others laughed uproariously.

_**  
Interesting thoughts.**_

_You'll do the same for me if I have a boyfriend or husband mistreat me._

_**Allie if anyone even thinks about messing with you …they really will not be found again.**_

_My hero. I'm so lucky to have such a dashing and awesome twin._

_**And I couldn't ask for a prettier and funny twin.**_

_Now we break for another bathroom break…I think more or less for Dimitri and Robert.  


* * *

_

**This short intermission brought to you by the Hog's Head. Not the cleanest bar in the world…But any Dumbledore gets free drinks when they go there!**


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! Here is one with a twist!

**Chapter 7: Michael**

_**You know I do love this job. Allie, love I think we should look into radio broadcasting for real. **_

_I don't think we get people's attention that well. We're only funny to family._

_**Maybe you're right. Any who here is Michael Dumbledore!**_

A tall and thin young man with short auburn hair and frosted tips stood up on the stage with a microphone. His blue eyes smiled at everyone as the song started.

**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you  
**

His voice was soft and kind as he sang from his very heart.

**  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
But you've gotta believe me  
I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love**

The family quietly listened to the young man all thinking the same thing. He was singing this with a very special someone in mind.

**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you**

**That's when I'll stop loving you yeah**

Allie took out her mobile and dialed a numbered. "Hey Alex? Just shut up and listen to this," she said holding the phone out over the DJ area

**As long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is, nothing will change this (ahh..)  
There'll be no time you won't find me there (find me there)  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love  
**

"It's too bad Alex isn't here to hear this," Adam whispered. "I know. Michael singing straight from the heart and the one he's singing to isn't here," Arista replied. "Sad really."

**  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever (yeah)  
When lies become the truth (ohhhh)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you**

**That's when I'll stop loving you**

**And when this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
Till then I'm gonna to be by your side  
Gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life**

**Ohh…baby...**

"Yeah what do you say to that?" Allie asked putting the phone to here ear. "Hmmm…mmhmm…" "What's Alex say?" AJ asked. "Alex is coming," Allie smirked.

**Well you know then baby  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop lovin'**

**That's when I'll stop loving you**

**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth (truth... yeah)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you (ohh..)  
**

The door bell rang and Minerva got up to answer it. "Alex!?" she gasped. "I…I need to talk to Michael," the visitor replied. "Come on in sweetie. He's almost done singing for you," Minerva said happily taking the person's hand and leading them to the sitting room.

**  
When winter comes in summer (yeah)  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I'll stop loving (well you know then baby)  
That's when I'll stop loving you**

**That's when I'll stop babe  
I'll stop babe  
Loving you**

Michael finished his song with his eyes closed. When he opened them again he gasped seeing Alex standing by his mother with tears in his eyes. "A-Alex?" Michael gasped his voice echoing over the microphone speakers

"I'm sorry Michael for not believing you…but I know now you are what's best for me and you won't hurt me. I will marry you," Alex said with tears in his hazel eyes. Michael smiled a teary smile and ran over to his boyfriend embracing his in a sweet kiss.

_**Ah happy ending after all.**_

_Ooooh I wonder if I can be a bride's maid?_

"That is a yes little cutie," Alex laughed as he and Michael sat together in the armchair.

_Heck yes! You know…life is good who could ask for anything more?_

_**I could ask for some more lemonade. Aunt Kimberly refill please!!**_

_Well we'll break again loves._

_

* * *

  
_

_**This break brought to you by Honeyduke's the store funded by all Dumbledores!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Morgana**

_**Okay folks we have a treat now!**_

_Presenting the lovely, wonderful, and smashingly entertaining!_

_**Our other big sister …Morgana!!!**_

* * *

A young woman of twenty-three with pixie cut ebony hair and sharp blue eyes took the stage and smiled wickedly.

"I was named after the witch Morgana; Merlin's archenemy. So in spirit of being the 'Wicked Witch' of the family…I shall sing this! Hit it Allie!"

_You got it sis!_

Allison put a song on the speakers and all the family that enjoyed musicals gave each other knowing looks.

**(spoken) Fiyero!  
(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**

**Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:**

Allison and AJ were high fiving each other as they watched. _Wicked_ was their favorite musical and they loved it when Morgana sang it. She was very like the witch Elphaba sometimes.

**Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:**

**What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?**

Morgana's voice was rich and powerful hitting all the notes with so much punch you really felt like crying with her over the dead lover. Even if everything was acted.

**  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!**

**Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!!**

As she sang her demeanor changed from superior and posh to anger and resentment. There really wasn't any wonder why she was the actress of the family.

**One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why**

**No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!**

The family clapped for her; but the loudest was the twins. Allie and AJ were whistling up a storm as they stood behind their sound system.

* * *

_**Bravo! Well done!!**_

_Yes well done Morgana! I can't wait to see your first performance with the Wizard Players!_

"You and AJ have front row seats. I need my personal Ebert and Roper critics!" Morgana grinned stepping down.

_**Awesome. I smell a review for the Daily Prophet!**_

_They do so love our reviews. Well folks let's take a short break….AGH and Aunt Kim as popcorn!_

_**Popcorn bowls over here please! DJs got to keep up their strength!**_

* * *

**This song brought to you by Allie and AJ the DJs you love to laugh with!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Arista**

_**It's winding down folks. Just two more acts and then we have the winner!**_

_Yes we certainly hope everyone votes!_

_**Now here's Arista!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A thirty-five year old beauty with dark auburn curls and tantalizing green eyes took the stage and smiled.

"Dumbledore….a word I associate with a warrior. A true lion through and through. Because we have all come through so much we are a pride….a pack of lions. We fight to protect each other. So…We Stand!" she exclaimed as the music started.

The lights went off and a lone spotlight showed on her.

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on  
**

Allison and AJ were smirking as they put a CD up. The real fun was the last act….no one knew it yet.**  
**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand**

**Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh  
**

The Dumbledore children and cousins all had far off looks in their eyes as they thought about their parents and how they fought during the wars. Of course the elder children helped…but if you asked any person under the age of sixty who their hero was…the answer would be the same. It would be Kimberly, Minerva, Albus, and Aberforth Dumbledore!**  
**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
**

The children cheered her on as she stepped off and sat back down.

* * *

_**Now that gives us all something to think about! Great job Arista.**_

_Superb sis. Now we shall take another break before the surprise talents are shown. Oh and uh…you won't want to miss it!_

* * *

**Brought to you by the Dumbledore children…mess with our parents and you go down!**


	10. Chapter 10

_All right seriously people vote!!! Reviews make the winners. I'll give you a few days to decide._

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: Albus and Minerva**

It was the last performance of the night before the family would place their votes. Everyone was anxious to see who Allie and AJ would force up there this time. It was a tradition the two would pick a couple to sing a song from their favorite band ABBA. This would be entertaining.

Allie and AJ took the stage and surveyed the family.

* * *

_**All right the time has come!**_

_Yes put your hands together for the hottest couple on the circuit._

_**The couple that always has all of Hogwarts hopping**_

_The most awesome people ever……and we aren't saying that because they made us!_

_**ALBUS AND MINERVA DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Screams erupted all around the large entertainment room as Albus and Minerva took the microphones from their twins. They looked at each other nervously having no idea what they would have to sing. Then Allison started the music and large grins spread across their faces as they decided to be silly and put on a show.

**(Albus)**

**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat**

Albus made boxing motions as he winked at Minerva.

**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**

He pulled Minerva close to him and looked deep in her eyes.

**But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...**

Minerva pushed him away smirking as she raised the microphone to her lips.

_(Minerva)  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

She swayed her hips in away she knew drove Albus crazy.

_I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

She turned and pretended to faint into his arms looking up in his eyes.

_I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear..._

_**(Minerva and Albus)  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

Albus lifted her up and spun her around smiling.

_(Minerva)  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

**(Albus)  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**

_**(Minerva and Albus)  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do...**_

The held onto each other singing straight to the other.

_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
**_  
On the last line the two kissed sweetly and the group again erupted into applause.

* * *

_**Wahoo! That's the way pop!**_

_Gorgeous mother!_

_**Well that's it folks! Vote now! We'll have the winner announced soon!**_

* * *

**This song brought to you by the MMAD children. There never was a more awesome couple that that of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Obvious no one care to vote but dear TabbyLemon. SO here is the last chapter._

Minerva's-Kitten

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Winners**

Allison and AJ took the stage again smiling as they took the microphones.

_**The end is upon us dears. Here we are with the winners! **_

_Second place is ……Adella Dumbledore!_

Adella stood and claimed her medal smirking and sat down.

_****_

First place is… …Morgana Dumbledore!!!

Morgana jumped on stage and took her medal bowing and stepping back down.

__

And now the moment we've all been waiting for!

_**ATHENA AND MINERVA DUMBLEDORE!!!**_

Everyone cheered and clapped as Athena and Minerva claimed the two trophy's smiling broadly.

__

Well there you have it folks. This year's Dumbledore Karaoke Contest is over. 

_**But as a special treat…Allie and I have reworked a muggle song and shall leave you with this entertaining and sobering thought……**_

_**HOGWARTS….NEVER ENDS!**_ The two shouted as they started the music and and took their stances. The rest of the family gathered around as they clapped and danced with them.

_**Seven years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
Hogwarts never ends**_

_**Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Rolanda did  
How did Serena lose all that weight  
And Minnie had some babies so we guess Al's straight**_

All of Minerva and Albus' children laughed as they recalled the rumors that went around school. Albus just rolled his eyes.

_**  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or a hundred and five**_

_**Lily Evans,  
She's the prom queen  
Remus Lupin,  
Captain of the chess team  
Sirius Black, the clown  
James Potter, the seeker  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
Hogwarts never ends**_

_**Hogwarts never ends**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
Hogwarts never ends**_

_**Hogwarts never ends**_

_**Hogwarts never ends**_

_**Here we go again**_

Everyone clapped and laughed at the song. Allie and AJ bowed laughing with everyone else about the silliness and truthfulness of the song.

The others said goodnight and went to bed with happy dreams of what might come next year.

_**THE END**_


End file.
